Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber holding device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of cutting an optical fiber, after a coating of the optical fiber is removed and a bare optical fiber is exposed to the outside, a cutting blade is pressed onto the bare optical fiber and an initial scratch is applied thereto, and the optical fiber is cut by making the scratch larger.
At this time, the optical fiber is held and supported by an optical fiber holding device.
The above-described optical fiber holding device is provided with a pair of holders that are arranged with a predetermined distance provided therebetween. One of the paired holders holds a coated layer of the optical fiber and the other of the paired holders holds a bare optical fiber.
The aforementioned holders are constituted of for example, a base and a lid. An optical fiber mounted on the base is pressed by the lid and thereby the optical fiber is fixed.
Additionally, as the above-mentioned holder moves in the axis of the optical fiber, the optical fiber is pulled, and a tension is applied to the optical fiber.
Furthermore, as described above, a cutting blade is pressed onto the bare optical fiber that horizontally extends between the paired holders, an initial scratch is applied thereto, and the optical fiber is cut by making the scratch larger.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-160662 discloses the aforementioned optical fiber holding device.
As mentioned above, conventionally, when the optical fiber is held by the holder, the optical fiber is held by the base and the lid using a means for tightening a base and a lid, such as a screw, and utilizing, for example, human power or the like.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technique, in the case of fixing the base and the lid using a screw, if the base and the lid are tightly fixed, the optical fiber is destroyed. In contrast, if a degree of fixation is low, when the optical fiber is pulled, the optical fiber slips between the base and the lid, and there is a problem in that a required tension cannot be applied to the optical fiber.
In order to solve this problem, it is necessary for an operator to fix the base and the lid using a torque wrench with a high level of accuracy; however, when the optical fiber is cut, in both the paired holders, it is necessary to screw the base and the lid using the torque wrench, and it is necessary to release the coupled screw after the cutting of the optical fiber is completed, and the operability therefor is low.